White Veiled Ocassion
by deanashmita
Summary: Its suppose to be the wedding of the century for the the people in the wizarding world. No one expected these two people to come together and fall in love.


a/n I do not own any thing of harry potter.

And happy birthday tom felton..

**WHITE VEILED OCASSION**

She was nervous, excited, eager…all at the same time .She never knew that a person could feel all these emotion at the same time. This was the most important day of her life and she wanted it to be perfect in all possible way

Yes, for Hermione Granger this was the most important day of her life because she was getting married to the man of her dreams. She possibly couldn't want anything else. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life…

Thoughts were racing through his mind. His best mate had already said that he didn't know anybody who was so ridiculously happy and eager to leave his bachelor days behind and get married. But if the women is the love of his life then why wouldn't he be?

Yes, Draco Malfoy was getting married to none other than Hermione Granger herself. It was suppose to be the wedding of the century. After all it was going to be a wedding between the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess, between a reformed death eater and the war heroine.

_Like every other girl in the planet, Hermione even thought about her "prince charming". But falling in love with Draco Malfoy was not part of the plan. _

_Hermione was a healer at . She was assigned a patient who was hit by the bludger during quidditch. _

_Hermione walked in the room to have a look at her patient. She nearly could have screamed her lungs at the shock she received. Her patient was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. For Hermione he was the Devil himself._

_Draco was also quiet shocked at seeing Hermione was his healer. But as days passed he was determined to show her that he was changed man._

_Hermione herself could see that he had changed. A lot. No taunts. No insults. As a matter of fact he was behaving civil with her._

_On his day of discharge, draco clearly declared his feelings for Hermione ._

"_Hermione look all I want to say to you is you are the most caring and forgiving person I have ever known. I mean the fact that you actually talk to me in a civil manner is enough for me. But I have to say this to you now… Hermione I love you. I have ever since the Yule ball in the fourth year. Well I have to say that I never admitted to myself that I loved you. But when u left Hogwarts and went with potter on your search then I admitted to myself that I was in love with you for the whole time. I just never got the guts to tell it to you because I knew that the weasel had more chance that I ever could have…" Draco realized at this point that he was rambling so he just ended his well prepared speech with concluding "… that's all I wanted to say to you."_

_Hermione giggled when she realized that he was rambling like a 12 year old kid._

" _Well then I will let you know that even I think I'm falling for you." Hermione would be lying to herself she said that she never found Draco attractive. But after school also he managed to look as handsome as ever. After spending time with him in the hospital for over two weeks she had grown fond of him and his crazy jokes. Maybe he was the Devil after all._

_Draco breathed out a breathe that he didn't know that he was holding. Draco was so happy with her response that he didn't even wait for a second to grab her in a tight embrace. "Oh, I was longing to do this."_

_When Draco let go of Hermione she just had to clarify some stuff that were necessary in her opinion "firstly Ron and I were never 'a thing'. Secondly harry, Ron and I went for hunting the horcruxes when we left Hogwarts."_

"_Well then I never knew that." Since that day they were inseperable and Draco never allowed his past to get in between them. _

"Is the bride getting a cold feet just in the nick of time?"asked the red- headed maid of honor and her best-friend, Ginny Weasley

"Not a cold feet but I am sure nervous." she replied after recovering from her day dream.

"Relax Mione, even I had the same experience when I was getting married. But trust me when you see him standing in the end of the aisle waiting for you, all your nervousness will vanish with a click of your fingers. Believe me." Her maid of honor said soothingly.

With the thought Draco ,she became more restless. The way Ginny described it , Hermoine could no longer wait to see him standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her .Just her.

Draco was not exactly nervous but he continuously went on asking his best mate ,Blaise Zabini whether the ring was alright or not. It was the most beautiful ring Draco laid his eyes upon and at once he new that he wanted no one else apart from Hermoine to wear it.

He could hear the guests coming in and getting seated by this time.

His mother came in ,holding a small box ,wrapped in green with a silver colored bow on top of it.

"Draco ,this is for you." His mother said ,handing the green box over to him.

Hermoine really knew him well enough to know that his house colors were still his favourites.

Draco took it from his mother and opened it as if it was the most delicate piece on earth. He was amazed at what he saw, there in the box was the a set of cufflinks. It was a simple and chaste in design.

Draco took a moment admiring the cufflinks that Hermione gave him. They really were beautiful. It was a projection of a snake and a lion. Draco very well knew what that meant.

A smile creeped up on his face when he read the letter attached to the box.

_Dear draco,_

_The moment I saw the cufflinks,I could not help but wonder how beautiful they would look on our wrist. I know how much you like cufflinks. When I saw this an instant smile was bought to my face , as it represented a very close aspect of my life that I share with you. I hope you understand which aspect I'am talking about…hope you like them._

_Granger_

_p.s. can't wait to see you …_

Even he couldn't wait to see her.

Hermione was ready when ginny started examining her from top to bottom ,back to front.

"Mione ,you are looking perfect but yet there is something that is missing. I wonder what that is?"

Before even hermione could answer Harry came in .

"Hey…" Harry just trailed off. Recovering after a few minutes he said, "Hermione you look incredible. you look fantastic . Malfoy will be all over you once you come in front of him" Hermione blushed at that comment .

"Thank you ,Harry."

"Mione,this is for you." harry said as he handed a rectangular box to her wrapped in her house colors.

With her nimble hands she tore off the wrapper and opened the box. She was surprised to her gift . it was a beautiful neckpiece and in the center there was a bangle. Hermione realized that the bangle was a traditional wedding gift in the Malfoy family. She remembered the description Draco had given to her about the bangle. Comparing the given description with the original piece , she knew Draco had altered a few things. Such as the bangle contained newly embibed single piece ruby –it was her favourite stone.

Hermione took the bangle and gave it to Narcissa to put it in her wrist. Just as the bangle , even this was a Malfoy tradition – the mother in law was to put the bangle in the brides wrist.

Narcissa happily put the bangle in Hermione's wrist.

Hermione handed the neckpiece over to Ginny to put it around her neck. It was a beautiful necklace.

Studded with sparkling diamonds all over it. Hermione was mesmerized with Draco's choice of gift. She was on the seventh heaven. Ginny carefully put the necklace around her neck and looked at her .

"And now you look perfect and complete" said the maid of honor.

"Oh Hermione you look so beautiful. The dress truly compliments you", molly said in her usual motherly tone.

Hermione turned around to look at the mirror to look at herself . at last she was ready to get married to the love of her life .

_Draco had proposed to her on her 27__th__ birthday. Hermione knew that draco had planned a surprise but she never knew that he would actually propose to her for marriage on her birthday!_

_She was taken aback when he went down on one knee and said…_

" _you are the most gorgeous woman I know, the most amazing, and the most caring and not to forget the most beautiful." He pulls out something from his pocket. " Hermione Jean Granger, will you do the extraordinary honor of being my wife?" He then opens the small velvet box and reveals a beautiful diamond ring._

"_Of course I will. Of course I will marry you."_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too." And then he kissed her_

The orchestra started playing a song.

Hermione took hold of Harry's arm, and breathed in deeply.

"You ready 'Mione ?" harry asked her.

She nodded in response. She heard the song that the song that the orchestra was playing an couldn't help but smile .the song that was being played was "sparks fly" by a "muggle singer" as Draco would call it.

It was Draco's plan to let him chose the music for the music and this is what he ended up with. Draco knew that Hermione really liked the song. So he decide to stick for this song. It kind of suited them to, as a couple.

_One day Draco entered her house when Hermione was getting ready for their date(not a date really but a evening with each other )_

"_Draco I'm getting dressed" Hermione said as she glared at him_

"_Oh please Mione its not new to me, that the mere fact of me walking into your room when you are getting dressed."_

"_Will you just atleast go out will I change and I come back?"_

"_Fine… I will be sitting outside." Draco said with annoyance._

"_Thank you" Hermione replied with a genuine smile._

_At that moment, seeing that smile light up Hermione's face, all of Draco's annoyance was gone within a fraction of second._

_Hermione came out of her room after a whole 5 minutes ( yes, Draco timed it). Draco could not take his eyes of her. As usual she looked stunning._

"_You look absolutely…" Draco was in loss of words. After a a few seconds when he recovered from his reverie , he managed to say in single word "…stunning."Hermione was wearing alight blue colour dress that hugged her curves exactly at the right places _

_Hermione giggled light and took him by his hand and pulled him out of her house. When they were having the dinner , Draco could not help but ask " Hermione what was the song that was playing in your room?"_

"_Oh that was "sparks fly" by Taylar Swift. Why?" _

"_Just like that I never heard that song in your house."_

"_Well I do like it."_

"_Hmm." Seeing Draco expression Hermione knew that he had memorized and engraved the thought that she liked the song and may be in special moment even use it to impress her but little did she know that he chose the song for their wedding._

Hermione just smiled at the memory.

She once again took hold of Harry's hands again , "Harry, I am absolutely ready."

"Very well, then"

The bridesmaid left before led by Ginny. Ginny , Luna ,and Lavender who was currently married to Ron were looking really good in their violet bridesmaid dresses. As they left ,a minute after that Hermione started to walk on the aisle.

Draco could not believe his eyes when he saw Hermione walking down the aisle. She looked so beautiful in that white gown of hers which also had a tinge of pink in it . It went along with the dresses of the bridesmaid. For Draco, in one word she looked perfect.

Draco also noticed that she was wearing the neckpiece given to her as a wedding gift. Draco patted himself on his back for buying that particular one . She was so very beautiful. The necklace also went along her dress pretty well.

Hermione was overwhelmed when she saw Draco standing standing on the alter, waiting for her. He was looking just as handsome as a person can ever look. Draco was wearing a black tuxedo , his platinum blond hair was falling on his grey eyes. Ginny was right. After seeing him all her nervousness was vanished in the air. For Hermione , in one word he was looking like exactly like she imagined her prince charming would look like.

Hermione reached the alter when harry kissed her cheek.

"I'am really happy for you ,mione. But please tell me if the ferret does anything to you ."Harry said

Draco and Harry went along well enough. As civil as they can be. Hermione knew that Draco was civil with Harry just for her sake and so was the case with Harry himself. But Harry never hesitated to call Draco a ferret.

"Harry , I am sure that Draco will keep me happy. I do love him, and you know that to well to even question." The bride replied softly.

On the other hand Draco was trying to be really patient , waiting for Hermione to come up and stand beside him in the alter .

He held out his hand to Hermione ,as she stood beside him on the alter.

"You look absolutely stunning. The necklace really suits you well." He complimented her as he kissed her cheeks.

"I could say the same for your cufflinks" she replied. When she took his hands to stand beside him on the alter she saw that Draco was already wearing his cufflinks.

Draco simply smiled at that reply.

The wizard starting presiding over the ceremony "ladies and gentleman. We are gathered here to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

The wizard continued with the vows.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione jean granger as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and said it.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she said almost in the same way as Draco said it . Draco placed the wedding ring just before the engagement ring. Hermione just marveled at the ring.

"Then I declare you bonded for life and now you may kiss the bride"

By look on Draco's Hermione knew that he was eagerly waiting for this part. Draco turned around to face Hermione and bend his face down to her .

Draco leaned down and gave Hermione one of the most passionate kisses that they'd ever shared. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and deepened it further.

The wedding goers all laughed at the sight .

Hermione couldn't help but smile during their kiss. She was just so happy. Draco finally separated.

"Mrs. Malfoy . Hermione Granger Malfoy" and that was all that Draco was able to say.


End file.
